Numerous methods and systems have been developed for conducting assays. These methods and systems are essential in a variety of applications including medical diagnostics, veterinary testing, food and beverage testing, environmental monitoring, manufacturing quality control, drug discovery, and basic scientific research. During the manufacture and use of reagents and other consumables used in biological assays, the reagents and consumables are typically coded and labeled by the manufacturer in order to track them. In addition, a myriad of analytical parameters must be tracked in order to understand the analytical results of any given assay, often requiring input from various parallel tracking systems supplied by the manufacturer, user or both.